The Stars We Forget
by Whispering-until-Daylight
Summary: One-Shot, SonicxMina. It had been twenty years, and nearly everything about Mina's life has changed ... well, except her feelings for a certain hedgehog.


**Thank you to FireSonic642 for the inspiration! xx They recommended on a earlier story of mine that I should write a Sonic and Mina story - and so here it is! I actually loved both of these characters so much in the comic, so this was fun to write!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **xx Whisper**

 **The Stars We Forget**

 _For how long will I keep lying to the world?_

 _I spend all my time wishing_

 _That I could be your girl_

 _And can you see the truth in my eyes?_

 _That no matter what I do_

 _I'm still in love with you_

It was almost surreal, hearing her own voice sound through the radio.

What was more surreal is hearing just how different she sounded back then. Back then her voice was so young and chipper. She was never one to toot her own horn, though she had to confess that she really used to know how to make even the most depressing songs sound energetic and lively. Maybe that was the power of music, it always brought out the best in her – even when she felt like her worst on the inside.

Mina sighed, slowly reaching over to hold down the off button until the youthful voice of the radio fizzled out into silence.

She never imagined she would hear her own song playing on the Oldies but Goldies Station. She could almost feel herself aging merely at the thought of it. Had it really been twenty years since she recorded that song? The memories of it still felt so fresh though, still lingering in the forefront of her mind.

She wondered if he ever heard that song. If he ever learned that it was about him. After all this time …

Had twenty years really gone by? Is this how younger Mina thought her future would turn out? Mina's eyes began to glaze over as they lazily observed the details of the radio, as if she was searching for the younger spirit of herself that had sounded through the radio only moments before. She tried to blink and shake her head in order to avoid the train wreck of thoughts that were coming, but it was already too late. She slipped. She began thinking too much once again.

She knew this wasn't the future her younger self imagined. Sure, she imagined that she would be a famous pop star, and Mina supposed that did come true. She had gone on multiple tours across Mobius during her time, seen the world, visited too many places for her to name. She has released multiple albums, practically all of which were a success. During her prime years, this mongoose could sell out an entire concert hall and have lines wrapping around the building waiting for her autograph. And, sure, younger Mina imagined that she would always remain close to her former Freedom Fighter friends and that also turned out to be true for the most part. In fact, the only reason Mina was sitting in the spare room of the Acorn Palace right now was because of her old friend Sally Acorn.

Finally, after all these years, Princess Sally Acorn - or, Queen Acorn as she was known now - was getting married. The news had spread far and wide across the kingdom and even beyond it and nearly everybody that Sally had ever been friends with was invited, including Mina. Well, truthfully, Mina had been more than just invited, she had actually been asked to perform at the wedding reception. Of course, the singer was instantly flattered. Mina wrote a special song solely for this day, and she has been practicing for weeks in order to get it just right. Sally was an amazing chipmunk, she deserved the best. And Mina did not like to disappoint.

Though, despite the mongoose's current enthusiasm about tomorrow's performance, there was a moment when the thought of Sally's wedding shot fear through her veins. She felt selfish for even thinking this, but Mina honestly was horrified when she first received the wedding invitation. Upon seeing the fancy cursive font on the front of the envelope, her mind immediately ran to the worse conclusion – that Sally was marrying _him_. That Mina was going to have to watch Sally dance with _him_ , and kiss _him_ , and fall in love with _him_ all over again. And the mongoose didn't know if she could do it, she didn't know if she could sing a song while watching her hold him … But, to the surprise of both Mina and the rest of the kingdom, Sally wasn't going to do any of that with him. The lucky groom was somebody else, and instantly Mina had felt the relief wash over her body and nearly broke down into tears after realizing how ridiculous she was being. Gosh, why did she still care so much? She thought she got over this twenty years ago.

Mina ran her hand through her hair, causing her messy purple bun to slowly become undone and waves of hair to fall over her shoulders. Without thinking, she began to twirl one of the newly loose stands of hair around her finger, twisting it tighter and tighter as her thoughts flew. She allowed her eyes to wander away from the silent radio in front of her to her reflection in the vanity mirror.

It was an old mirror, though still rather elegant looking. It was clearly hand-carved for the palace, as symbols of acorns and forest leaves surrounded the perimeter. Mina examined the wooden frame closely, mindlessly trying to distract herself from the weary face staring back at her.

Actually, the pop star mongoose had aged rather well. Her fur was the same bright sunny yellow that it always was. Her hair was only just long enough to touch her shoulder blades as it fell in vibrant purple waves. It almost amazed her that her hair had remained so bright despite her age, it had even caused some controversy as her fanbase debated whether she dyed her hair or if this was truly her natural fur color. A small smile crept across her face. Mina loved her fans, but sometimes it sucked being in the spotlight all the time. Everybody questioned everything you did, and every word you spoke or action you made would have repercussions in the eyes of the public. In that sense, the mongoose was almost glad that her prime had passed. She was still famous enough that people would stop her on the streets to ask for autographs or photographs, but she had faded from the public's mind enough that she could sneak away for a week without the paparazzi trying to climb through her windows. Though, just to be safe, the mongoose snuck one quick glance towards the palace window.

Nope, no paparazzi. Mina allowed her smile to fade off her face. Then, for the first time that evening, Mina looked herself head-on in the mirror.

It was her eyes. Those are what changed the most.

They were still green, but they were lacking something. It was as if a spark that was once there had died out. Mina stared at herself for a long while, quickly losing track of time. That energy her voice had as it played through the radio – the energy of her younger years - she could remember it, but she could no longer feel it. Something wore out in her. Perhaps it was her age finally catching up to her. But then again, she wasn't that old. She was hardly forty. No, she knew what happened. She got tired.

She first noticed the change after her breakup with Ash. It was Mina's fault, she knew that. The two of them had been going steady for ten years at that point, yet she still refused to take the next step with him. He had proposed multiple times, asked about marriage on a nearly monthly basis near the end of their relationship. Yet, every single time the "m word" came up, Mina would freeze and change the subject. Something would always hold her back, send a shiver of fear up her spine. And she would tell Ash that she wasn't ready yet and that they needed to wait longer. It eventually got to the point where Ash couldn't wait any longer for Mina to be ready. He gave her the ultimatum – either Mina had to tell Ash the real reason on why she refused to marry him or they were done.

But Mina couldn't bring herself to say it. So they were done. Just like that, ten years down the drain.

It killed Mina on the inside and instantly sucked the life and energy out of her. She loved Ash, she truly did. He was always there for her, supported her dreams, always pushed her to go further. He was a great man, an amazing mongoose. But, that wasn't enough. She loved Ash, but she loved somebody else more. And that was the problem. That was what she could never admit, what she couldn't tell Ash even though they both silently knew the truth.

It was all that damned blue hedgehog's fault. Mina thought that she could get over him, that she could learn to love Ash in the same way she loved him. It was all in vain though. There was a time when Mina told Ash that Sonic only held a small part of her heart and that the rest of her love belonged to Ash. That was partially true, but the problem was that the part of her heart that belonged to Sonic – that clung to the hero even after all these years – was the part of her that controlled her ambitions, her dreams, her hopes, her fears. It was the part of her that she could never ignore for long and never get rid of no matter how hard she tried.

Mina lifted her hand and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt her digits aggressively grip against the side of her head, trying to pull the thoughts out of her mind. Mina didn't even realize that little water bubbles were beginning to form on the sides of her eyes.

How many tears had she cried over that stupidly handsome hedgehog? How many songs had she written about him, silently hoping that maybe one day he would listen to the radio and remember her? Dreaming that one day he would come knocking on her door and … and …

She didn't even know what would happen. She didn't even know what she wanted to happen. But, dammit, that didn't stop her from thinking about it anyway.

"I need to talk to him. First thing tomorrow morning."

Her own voice nearly frightened her. She sounded so confident and certain as she spoke to herself, yet on the inside she felt like a scared child. Yet, on both the inside and outside, she knew that her words were true.

He was going to be at the wedding. There was a debate amongst the people over whether Sonic would actually show up or not, given that Sally and him had dated on and off for the last two decades, but Mina knew he would go. Even though Mina hadn't spoken to the hedgehog for years, she still knew him well enough to know that he always put a brave face on in front of the public. Even if he was heartbroken – which Mina prayed he wasn't – he still would show up.

And if she was going to have to see him anyway, she might as well rip the bandage off and talk to him sooner rather than later. The wedding did not start until the early afternoon, so she would have to see him in the morning. She would have gone to talk to him right now, but the moon was already in the sky and she had no doubt the hedgehog was probably sleeping somewhere by this point.

So, tomorrow it was. She knew she would freeze up when she first saw him, especially since it had been so long. She would probably stumble upon her words a little and make an idiot of herself. That blue hero had some kind of effect on her. Just one look and Mina knew she would be transformed back into the hopelessly devoted, spunky teenager she was when she first met him. Might as well get the awkwardness over sooner when she could talk to him one-on-one rather than make a fool out of herself in front of everybody upon seeing him at her wedding reception performance.

Mina chuckled to herself lightly at her own thoughts. "Oh girl, you never really grow up, do you?" She asked her reflection, a forced smile creeping onto her lips. "All these years later, and you're still worried about screwing it up on stage."

The girl breathed heavily, trying to exhale her anxieties with each breath. She put her hands firmly on the vanity table and pushed herself to her feet. She had to stop wasting time feeling sorry for herself and reminiscing about the past. It was time to take action, live in the now. She had to see him, to get closure, and then try to move on all over again.

The singer brushed her fingers through her hair once again and took a step away from the vanity. She never made it any further, however, since right then a loud bang came from the door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Her round ears instantly twitched, though the rest of her face scrunched itself in confusion. It was already dark out, she would have expected that she was the only one up.

Mina made her way towards the door. She opened the door just a crack at first and peeked her eye through the small opening – a habit she picked up after having one too many photographers coming to her house without her permission.

What she saw through the door crack this time, however, shocked her more than any paparazzi ever had before.

" _Sonic?_ "

She tossed the door openly completely, trying to get a better look at the person who stood just a few inches away from her. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her. There was no way.

But, regardless of how many times she blinked, he was still there. Leaning against the doorway. Staring at her. It was him.

"What's the matter, songoose? I didn't think I changed that much since we last saw each other," the cobalt speedster commented playfully, his iconic smirk planted on his muzzle. Mina shook her head, blushing as she became painfully aware at how stupid she must have looked staring at him like that.

Truthfully, Sonic hadn't changed much at all. The years had been kind to him, and he kept his good form and bright blue fur. He spines had grown noticeably longer, a sign of maturity in male hedgehogs, and Mina believed he might have grown a bit taller since the last time they spoke – though, then again, that was ten years ago and she didn't quite remember how tall he was back then. Mina had seen endless amounts of pictures of the hedgehog in magazines and on the television, since the hero was never too far away from the media's attention. Yet, seeing him in person felt so different. As she stood this close to him, she could see the spark in his eyes. They were still the same emerald green she remembered so clearly.

Mina swallowed, struggling to regain her words. "O-oh! Sorry!" she bowed her head slightly in embarrassment before making eye contact with him again. "I just wasn't expecting you …" That was the understatement of the night. She was totally bewildered by Sonic's sudden appearance here. What was he doing here? At her bedroom door? She was beginning to think that she might have cursed herself by thinking about him too much.

At this comment, Sonic's ears bent back and he gave an awkward chuckle. "Sorry 'bout that, I know it's late! I heard you were in town and, well it had been so long since we've seen each other. Guess I just wanted to see how my favorite singer was doing." Sonic's smile widened at this last remark and he winked at Mina. "Guess I should be asking for your autograph now, ey Miss Big Shot?"

Mina's cheeks reddened only more. She was almost forty years old, yet this guy had her blushing like a fifteen year old. Like she thought earlier, he really did have some kind of effect on her. Mina stepped to the side and motioned with her hand, inviting Sonic into her room. Before he entered, however, she formed a smile on her own muzzle.

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one asking you for an autograph, Mister Big Time Hero?" she playfully responded as Sonic walked by her into her room. "Or should I call you Mister Used-to-be Hero now?" Sonic shot a side-glare at the mongoose as she shot him back a teasing smirk.

Sonic huffed and shrugged his shoulders, continuing to walk into the room until his back was towards Mina. "Haha, very funny," he responded, sarcasm heavy in his tone. "Just because the press likes to call me a retired hero doesn't make it true. It's not my fault nobody's been trying to take over the world for the last few years. But, I'll still come running whenever I'm needed." He rubbed his finger under his nose, lifting his chin up in pride. Mina tried to suppress a giggle.

It was almost like old times. The teasing, the humor, the blushing – it was like she never left home. It was nice to see that Sonic was still the same prideful rockstar hero she knew him to be. She had always hoped he would never change.

"Are you sure about that?" Mina questioned, closing her door before turning to face her guest. Sonic perked his ears up and looked at her. "I heard on the news the other day that you were starting to slow down. That your age was finally effecting your speed." She emphasized her words by speaking slowly. Her eyes narrowed and her grin only intensified as she watched Sonic's facial expression become increasingly more sour, though still just as friendly.

"Hmph," Sonic snorted out. "You know, you're talking a lot of smack for a girl whose music plays on the grandma station." He had a devilish grin on his face. Mina huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's called the Oldies but Goldies Station," she retorted, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Yeah, and it's the music grandmas listen to."

"It is not!" Mina faked a pout. It was almost ironic that the two of them were joking about their age, given that this was probably the youngest Mina has felt in a very long time. She went over and mockingly punched the other's shoulder, causing both of them to laugh lightly.

"It's nice to see you again, True Blue," Mina stated, locking eye contact with Sonic.

Sonic smiled. "It's nice to see you again too, songoose."

The two of them talked for what felt like hours. Somehow, they managed to make their way out onto the balcony that was attached to Mina's room. Mina brought out her radio and began to play some soft music, and they both chatted away as the sound of Evelyn Otter, Penelope and the Penguins, and other singers from their teenage years filled their minds with sweet memories.

Through the conversation, Mina realized that Sonic's voice had definitely become ever so slightly deeper since they last spoke. And she wondered how different she sounded to the other. She became increasingly aware of how casually she was dressed, as she was adorned in nothing but a crimson red nightdress and pink fluffy slippers. Her hair had fallen in lumpy, unorganized waves and she had already taken off her makeup for the day. She was certain that she looked like a tired old mess. Though, after another hour of laughs and memories, she soon forgot all about her appearances. All that mattered was the music, the night air, and the one hedgehog who she'd happily talk to for the rest of her life.

"… So, are Ash and you still friends?" Sonic asked hesitantly. He had been listening intently as Mina told him about her breakup from so long ago. It surprised the mongoose that she hadn't spoken to the hedgehog since then, since he clearly was unaware of the details. Sonic said that he heard the two split up from some gossip magazine, though he never got the full story.

Mina shrugged. "We don't talk much anymore, but I don't have any hard feelings towards him." Mina crossed her arms as she leaned back against the balcony railing. "Honestly, I feel bad for him … I feel so awful for how things ended between us. But, I know it was for the best." Her voice drifted off as she stared up into the sky. Sonic nodded. He eyed the mongoose next to him silently. The two just listened to each other breath, without saying a word.

"I get it," Sonic eventually answered, earning Mina's attention. "I felt the same way with Sally."

This caught Mina by surprise. She leaned forward and examined Sonic closely. The cobalt hero rested his arms against the railing and was leaning over the edge, watching the world below them. He seemed to be deep in thought, and Mina briefly wondered if she should change the subject for his sake.

"We dated on and off for nearly eighteen some years," he continued abruptly. He sighed and Mina felt her eyelids droop and her ears grow heavy.

She had heard about Sally and his relationship, it was one of the most popular gossip topics that occupied Mobian conversation. She knew the two had been dating for a long time, having multiple short break-ups every so often. It was only two years ago or so that they called it off for good. She never got the details about what happened, though honestly she was purposefully avoiding the story. She knew Sally and Sonic loved each other. She knew it all too well. Though, each time she heard that they got back together, she couldn't help but feel her heart break a little on the inside. It was almost like the first time she saw them kiss all over again. It was like losing Sonic, the guy she never had a chance with, all over again. It truly did surprise the whole kingdom when Sally announced that she was going to marry a different guy. It wasn't uncommon for Sonic and Sally to date other people during their 'off' periods, it seemed, as both would often be caught with other people when they weren't dating each other. But, everybody always assumed that they would somebody find a way to make it work for good. Sally and Sonic were considered soulmates in the eyes of the kingdom. Even Mina believed that. But now that Sally was marrying another man, everybody could only assume that things were officially over between the two. Forever.

"Sonic," Mina began, her voice quiet and low. "I'm so sorry …"

"Don't be," he interrupted. His voice was forceful, though not mean. Mina's eyes widened and she cocked her head. "I was the one who broke up with her. I told her we couldn't be more than friends. It broke my heart to do it, but I meant it when I said it."

Mina had to swallow hard to avoid gasping. She never knew that Sonic was the one who called off the relationship. She always assumed that it had been a mutual thing or that they had gotten into some sort of fight. That's how it always seemed to go down in the past at least. She stumbled on her words for a moment, trying to think of something to say. Thankfully, Sonic must have sensed her inability to form a sentence and let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Mina," he said, giving a quick smile towards the girl next to him. "It sucked when I had to call it off with Sally, it really did. Just like I'm sure it sucked when Ash and you called it off. I cared about Sally, in fact I think I really loved her. But, it was never going to work …" Sonic shrugged his shoulders, allowing his head to dangle over the railing edge once again. "We were never fully on the same page. She wanted somebody stable, who could help her rule a kingdom and create some solid roots with her. And that's just something I could never provide. I'm not the type of guy to settle in one spot for long. And I'm not king-material. I'm just me, and she's just her. That's why it could never work."

Mina listened closely, paying attention to Sonic's face as it morphed from an emotionless expression to a faded smile. She sighed and closed her eyes gently.

"It was the same way with Ash and I," she began. "He wanted something that I could never give him. He wanted to get married, settle down, and all of that. And I couldn't give that to him. I wasn't ready. I loved Ash, I really did. And I'm not kidding when I say that it ripped my heart out to see him walk away from me. But, it was never going to work out between us."

 _Because I am in love with you_ , Mina's mind mentally added. She pressed her eyelids closed tightly, trying to hold that thought in her head. She was being ridiculous. Here Sonic was, opening up to her – something that was certainly uncommon for the hedgehog – and yet all Mina could think about is her silly crush on him. They were beginning to rekindle their friendship from so long ago, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her and ruin this moment. They were friends, nothing more.

Mina gasped as she suddenly felt a gentle grasp touch her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly only to see emerald eyes staring back at her. Sonic's hand was stretched out and lightly touching her furry cheek. She felt his thumb move back and forth as if he was wiping away her tears … her tears? She was crying?

Mina became abruptly aware of the moisture that had gathered under her eyes and slowly dripped down her muzzle. Her face heated up and her instincts told her that she should run into her room, throw herself on the bed, and refuse to look at Sonic for the rest of the night. She couldn't believe herself. She was crying like a baby at three in the morning next to the Hero of Mobius.

"It'll be okay." Sonic's voice was soft and gentle. It was amazing how comforting and kind such a reckless adventurer could be. Mina couldn't help but lightly push her face against his hand, taking in his warmth.

"I'm so sorry …" Mina began. She felt so fragile and embarrassed. Her cheeks were tinted with red and she lifted her face away from Sonic's hand, prompting the hedgehog to move his hand back to his side. He smiled warmly at her.

"No need to apologize. I'm sorry if I made you bring up some bad memories," Sonic replied, his tone remaining so soft.

Mina shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. It was just … I'm just … Urg …" Mina lifted up both her hands and began to rub her face, pushing away all the tears. "I'm a mess."

"Hey, we all feel like a mess sometimes, there's no shame in that." Sonic winked at Mina as he flicked a piece of loose hair away from her face. "Keep your chin up. You're still a rockstar, no matter what."

Mina smiled as she began to fiddle with her hair, looping some loose strands around her finger and watching it untwirl. Why did he have to be this way? Why'd he have to be so kind to her, so stylin', so friendly, so … him? Mina wiped another tear from her eye, feeling as the water crusted on her cheeks and made her fur stiff. How was she ever supposed to get over Sonic now?

"Hey, what perfect timing!" Sonic chimed in, gaining Mina's attention. "Isn't this your song?"

Mina turned lazily to the radio that was sitting on the floor in between the two. It had been playing this entire time, though Mina honestly had been zoning it out during a majority of their conversation.

 _Maybe I'll fly away_

 _Where I'll go is a mystery_

 _I need to leave today_

 _Anywhere to forget our history_

 _I want to escape_

 _I want to ignore_

 _My feelings_

 _Oh, I cannot take it anymore_

 _No matter where I turn_

 _I'm still your songbird_

She listened to the lyrics intently, though she knew all the words by heart. She could clearly remember when she first wrote them down. It was on a rainy day and she spent the whole afternoon in her room, not allowing herself to leave until she got all her feelings out. Little did nineteen-year-old Mina know that those same feelings would still be haunting her so many years later. Mina exhaled, trying to force a smile on her face.

"Guess my songs really are playing on the grandma station …" she added, her voice was quiet though it was clear she was trying to bring some life back into her tone. Sonic snorted, shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't care how old this one is, it was always one of my favorites by you," Sonic responded. He began to tap his foot to the beat of the music. His head bobbed slightly as he felt the rhythm.

It was odd for Mina to watch. She always wondered if Sonic listened to her music still. I guess she now knew the answer. She could not help but allow a real smile to appear on her lips as she watched the cobalt hero keep time with a song that he didn't know was written about him.

"Why did you like this one so much?" the mongoose asked, genuine curiosity building in her question. This certainly was not one of her more popular songs. Most of her fans complained that it was too slow compared to her usual rock-and-roll style. Mina only expected that Sonic would have felt the same, given his love of classic rock and detest for 'sappy' songs.

Sonic laughed. "It always reminded me of our friendship, in a weird way!" he beamed, earning a blush and surprised gaze from Mina. "It is called 'Songbird' after all, and I'm pretty sure I'm the one who coined that nickname for you!"

"It is about our friendship," Mina blurted out. She nearly instantly regretted it, however. She was tempted to cover her mouth or take it back, but she stood still, eyeing the hedgehog in front of her. Sonic's expression, to her surprise, changed only very slightly. A brief glimpse of puzzlement passed over his face, but then it nearly immediately returned to its bubbly and happy expression.

"Oh, guess that makes sense then …" Sonic replied somewhat sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head, causing his spines to bounce. Mina was holding her breath, afraid of what might pop out of her mouth next. Nice going, Miss Mongoose. Way to keep your emotions in check.

 _I would have gone with you anywhere_

 _I would have told you anything_

 _Yet you never knew how much I cared_

 _With every song I sing_

 _And every note I write_

 _It's still your voice_

 _That keeps me up at night_

Mina couldn't even make eye contact with Sonic now as the words of her song, the words that currently drifted in her heart, sounded from the radio. She was staring off into the distance, watching the stars shine across the sky, praying that Sonic wasn't paying that close of attention to the lyrics. Thanks to Mina's slip up, the truth about her song was out there. Her feelings about Sonic, the ones she promised to keep hidden, were now being told by her nineteen-year-old voice through the static of an old radio.

Sonic was silent, eerily so. Yet, Mina didn't have the guts to turn around and face him. It wasn't until the song faded away after another repetition of the chorus did Sonic finally speak up.

"… Is this the only song you wrote about me?"

His question caught Mina off guard. She twisted around to face him, seeing that he was now standing upright, his hands placed on his hips. She bit her lip, uncertain of what to do or say. She already spilled the beans about one of her songs, so she supposed it was only fair to be honest about the others. Then again, was she really ready for him to know the truth? Mina always treated her songs like a secret diary. Even though they were broadcasted to the world, Mina always felt secure in knowing that she had control in what she was showing the people. She wanted her music to inspire, to be relatable. But this was personal and she had no clue on how he would respond.

She looked into Sonic's eyes, trying to read his face for any sign at all. How many of the lyrics did he understand? Did he know everything or was there still a chance Mina could get herself out of this situation? Her green eyes dug into his, but neither of them revealed anything to the other. Mina thought she knew Sonic so well, but now she felt completely helpless in figuring out what was going through his mind.

"No, there were some other songs too," Mina eventually answered. She went with the truth, hoping that she wouldn't soon regret her decision. It had been so many years since she had seen the hedgehog. Who knows when they would see each other again. If she didn't tell him now, she knew she might never tell him. And the idea of never knowing was worse than any answer he could give her. At least if she was rejected, she could spend the rest of her life knowing that she was honest. At least then she'd have closure.

"Which other ones? If you don't mind me asking," Sonic replied. He raised an eye ridge, a slanted frown on his face. Mina gulped.

"Umm …"

 _Where to start?_ , she thought. _I have at least fifteen songs I can think of right now that are about you._

"Do you know my song 'Lying to the World'?" she asked sheepishly, her hands fidgeting with her hair once again. Sonic nodded, though gave no verbal response. "And my song 'Curtain Call'?" Again, another nod.

"Those are both love songs I thought?" This time Sonic cocked his head, his face remaining unreadable. Mina didn't believe her blush could get any redder and she felt the embarrassment eating her alive.

"Y-yeah," she said, turning her head away from Sonic. She tried to find something – anything – for her eyes to focus on other than the hedgehog. "It's pretty silly, I know. I guess I kinda had a thing for you back in the day … But, I got over it. And, I dunno, it made for some good music. What can I say, you're one groovy hedgehog." Mina added the last sentence with an awkward chuckle and forced smile in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, but to no avail. Sonic gave little to no reaction to her humor, but rather exhaled loudly. Then, a smile formed on his face.

Despite her best efforts, Mina found herself looking the hedgehog over once again. She was scared, and nervous, but mostly confused and … intrigued? She hadn't expected to see Sonic smile. She thought he would be annoyed or perplexed or make fun of her. But this seemed like genuine happiness. Her concern must have been apparent on her face, though Sonic ignored it and allowed his hands to drop away from his hips and fall loosely at his sides.

"Mina …" he started softly. "I wasn't quite being honest with you."

"What do you mean?" the mongoose asked after a moment of hesitation.

Sonic sighed and leaned over the balcony once more. He let his eyes search the area around him before they settled on Mina. "I didn't come to your room just because I wanted to check in on how you were doing. Well, I did want to do that. But, I also just wanted to see _you_."

Mina blinked repeatedly. She almost felt like pinching herself. She couldn't even comprehend what she was hearing. Nor could she hardly understand what Sonic meant. So, he didn't want to see her to chat, he just wanted to see _her_ …? What did that mean?

Sonic continued. "I listen to your music a lot, you know. And I always had a sort of feeling that some of your songs were about me." Sonic chuckled lightly, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "At first I thought I was just being vain. But, the songs just really fit with our situation, you know? I couldn't help but put the pieces together. And, I never really liked how we left things … How you went off to go on tours and how I went off to go be the hero, and the two of us just stopped talking."

Mina's mind was racing as she attempted to digest everything that was being said. The fact that it was nearly four in the morning and that she hadn't slept yet probably wasn't helping either as her mind struggled to absorb what was being said.

"I guess we both took different paths in life," Mina finally added. Sonic glanced at her with a mildly surprised expression. "We were good friends, Sonic. And we always will be. Though sometimes life puts some distance in between people."

"Yeah …" Sonic added hesitantly, his mind clearly far elsewhere. He suddenly snapped back to reality and locked eyes with Mina, however. His eyes were sharp and full of energy, a playful smirk back on his face. "You know, there was a time back in the day when I thought you were girlfriend material. I guess the two of us just never got the timing right."

Mina felt the air stop in her throat. Her pupils shrank and she focused solely on the cobalt speedster next to her, allowing the rest of the world to fade away.

"R-really?" the word barely escaped her lips. She had never known … she had never even imagined that he thought of her as anything other than a friend. To think after all these years, there had actually been a chance at one point. That maybe in an alternate timeline something could have happened. But, they weren't living in that timeline. They were living in this one. And nothing did happen. And nothing ever would. Mina allowed herself to breath once again, her initial shock being replaced by instant sadness and nostalgia for a time that never existed.

"It's the truth," Sonic stated, his fingers tapping gently on the balcony railing. "You had this spark about you, Mina. I always admired that."

"And you were always so happening," Mina responded softly, for once in her life not thinking at all about the words escaping her. "I always admired that."

The two stood in silence for a moment. They shifted from staring at each other, to looking away at the stars, to making eye contact once again. The seconds slipped by and neither made another move. Honestly, Mina preferred it that way. This moment felt too perfect to her. Everything she ever wanted stood only several feet away, and simply the thought that in some far off alternative world it all could have worked out was enough to bring some peace to her mind. She wanted closure, and now she was receiving it. It didn't work out this time. The two of them grew old and they grew apart. But, maybe it could have worked out in some other time. Knowing that was enough for her.

The songs on the radio faded in and out one after another. Mina was hardly listening to the lyrics, though she recognized nearly every song that came around. They were all songs from her teenage years, all songs that brought back so many memories. She silently wished that one of her songs would come on again, so she could once again be taken back into the surreal zone of hearing her younger self narrate her inner feelings. Instead, as yet another song faded away to nothingness, the voice of Evelyn Otter filled the night air.

It was Miss Otter's big hit called 'Spin Me Around'. The beat was loud and the music called the surrounding area to life. Mina couldn't control herself as her foot began to tap along in time with the rhythm. Due to the distracting tunes, she hardly heard Sonic's chuckle. Mina glanced over at him just in time to see Sonic extend his hand towards her.

"Now, this is the type of song that requires some dancing. Care to join me?" He flashed his famous grin at her, and Mina felt herself melt to the floor at the very sight of it.

Without a word, she reached out and took his hand.

In one fluid motion, Sonic pulled Mina closer to him and connected his other hand with hers. As the music began to build up, the two of them began to push away from each other and pull back close in time with the beat of the music. Mina was so mesmerized by the scene that she could hardly focus on what she was doing, but soon her inner musician instincts kicked in and she began to sway and stomp to the melody. As Mina continued to let loose, she noticed Sonic doing the same as even he began to bounce and sway to the beat.

The two of them twirled and hopped and even sang along to the classic hit from their teenage years, both secretly lost in thoughts that they were too afraid to tell the other. The night was full of stars, music, and the laughter of friends.

By the time the music died down and vanished into silence, both of them were out of breath though full of spirit. Without knowing how she got into the position, Mina somehow found herself pressed against Sonic's chest as the hedgehog rested his arms around her body. She felt the taller male place his head against hers, a small laugh escaping him. Mina let out her own wheeze of laughter, allowing herself to fall deeper against the other's body. She could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady despite their activity. She wanted to stay there. She wanted to feel this way forever. Young, free, and most importantly, happy.

The two of them probably looked like quite the mess. Both middle-aged, past-their-prime celebrities holding onto each other in the early hours of the morning. One of them wearing an old night dress and fluffy slippers, the other wearing the same red sneakers and gloves that looked too childish on him nowadays. But, Mina didn't care. She liked it this way. And she knew that she would rather be a mess with Sonic than a perfect model with anybody else.

She let out another short breath before turning her head so her chin was resting on Sonic's chest and her eyes were facing upwards. Sonic moved his own face so it was nearly touching hers. Mina smiled as their green eyes met.

"Sonic," she began, slowly and quietly. "I lied."

"Hmm?" the hero hummed, his arms never leaving the girl's sides.

"I never actually got over my thing for you …" she confessed softly, though her voice carried a sense of confidence that she never expected from herself.

She watched as a sly grin appeared on the other's face. He leaned forward slowly and whispered into her ear.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Then, without wasting another breath, he kissed her.

And for the first time in her life, Mina truly felt like a star.

 **End**

 **WOOOOOOO There isn't enough SonicxMina love on this site! ^w^ I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm not used to writing romance stories in this way =v=; It was fun to try though!**

 **Please let me know if you have any suggestions for future one-shots you'd love to see! I love gathering new ideas and I ship practically every Sonic couple!**

 **Also, if you favorite/review this story then I will love you 5ever. c;**

 **xx Whisper**


End file.
